yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 11: Fresh Talent
Particpants *Ayperos *Wilson Thomason Looking Sexy Now.. xXAyperosXx: ~Stands in the hotel bathroom looking into at himself in the mirror~ "I think it's time for a hair cut." ~He grabs the shears and starts cutting away at his messy long black hair. And after a few minutes cloths and he looks~ "There we go." ~He cleans up the hair and then looks back. He had cut off most his hair, only leaning a bit above his ears and bangs. the bangs parted on his eyes and the back spiked up after he puts some jell in~ "Looking sexy now." ~he then goes to his room and looks for a change in cloths and finds his old outfit, putting it on. It's a solid black outfit, his torso a type of armor and over that a coat that around the neck can be pulled up to cover the face drom the nose down. And pants with metal chains across the legs and a belt with a skull on it. Even the metal was black. He looks at the rest it, a cape, but desides not to wear it. Now he starts to put on his gear. Two katanas that strap to his back and then two custom silver guns, on on his hip and the other under his arm. He then smiles and puts the clips for his guns in with the holsters and pulls up the cloth covering his face from the nose down... Ayperos walks pover to the window and opens it, jumping out onto the roof of the building over landing kneeling down and looks up, smirking through his mask and then jets off running and jumping from rooftop to roof top, looking around as he jumps for anything interesting~ Keeping Watch Wilson would be standing on a ledge looking over the looming city. It was the dead of night, and things were looking casual. He hadn’t heard form Jinsoku, or Felcity. Taking in everything, his surroundings, his environment, and his settings. This is when he eyed…a mysterious male. A male would take to the street, well the rooftops and start to take off in a sensible athletic fashion. “hmm…he’s heavily armed.” Wilson would use his x-ray vision to see that the man was heavily armed, and fairly built. “Normal people don’t walk around this strapped let alone, for the look of it….Amusing.” Wilson had thought that he could use more people in the creed of assassins, and figured this man looked like he knew how to kill…the question was is he capable.” Wilson’s hover boots would activate, and he would hover over to the location of the man, following him as he continued his alethic parkurish run. While hovering beside him he’d corss his arms and speak thoroughly. “You look like a man who’s been on both sides of the blade before….at least that s what you gear suggest of you.” Wilson would hover infront of the man’s path and stop, landing on his feet and keeping his arms crossed looking at him. “I could use a good man like you. Short talk aside, I’m gathering skilled warriors for a cuase…MY cuase. Are you interested.” Wilson would stand there and eye the man through his masks for an answer. Whats the Pay? xXAyperosXx: ~Ayperos looks at the man and then stops, standing sideways a bit... He looked the person up and down. He looked rather strange And how did he get all that gear. He listens to the mans comments and questions.. But stays silent for a moment, but he was thinking, though he never took his bright blue hues from his figure~ "You expect me to just up and join?" ~His voice a bit harsh, that of a man who has been hardened from battle. He smirks a bit under his mask~ " I've got five words for you.. "How Much Do You Pay?" ~He leave his question at that and what the other say, will either cause him to join or.. Cause him to attack. No one stop his night run without having a good reason. No only that, but he does have some very good equipment. And if he were dead, he wouldn't need it anymore... Ayperos stands there though, not moving, looking as though he were a statue. His eyes not blinking, not moving from the mans figure. From the looks of it, this man is very well trained, But seems a bit strange. But he wont judge a book by its cover. Ayperos doesn't underestimate anyone, and this has gotten him far. So he's not going to start now~ A Light Duel Wilson would listen to the man as he spoke. His voice was indeed commanding and stern…Wilson liked it. The man was eyeing him down as hard as Wilson was starring him down. Wilson would speak. “ to the point. Good man…how does 80,000 tanz suit your liking. There is more where that came from. Believe I am a very rich man, who pays well for what he has and can obtain.” Wilson would nod. “your gear is impressive, but could always use an upgrade. There is so much more to be discovered in this life of blood and bone..” Wilson would uncross his arms, and place them by his sides. “It does not come easy however. All the things I’ve promised you can come to fruition if you can survive in a duel with me. Right here and now. I will tell you when I think you have the necessary drive to become a higher power…” Wilson would draw his dual titanium blades slowly…the echo of the blade leaving the sheeth would chill the air, and he would hold them presently by his sides. “Come at me, as if you were going to take my head…Just don’t let me take yours.” Wilson stood at the ready, awaiting his opponent to be, if he took the challenge that is. xXAyperosXx: ~Ayperos looks at him unflenching at the mans challange. Though the money was well worth the trouble. He smirks under his mask and jolts at him as soon as he finishes his last sentince he was fast, very fast in fact. But he didn't draw his blades at first. But then a few feet away from him Ayperos draws his blades, two katanas one curved the other straight. The stait in his right and the curved in his left. He then spins rapidly, his blades extended at the mans neck, the spind and angel of his blades are almost unseen and to one without skill wouldn't see it, but Ayperos thinks this man has the skill to stand toe to toe with him. Only time will tell.... He was very quick and was well trained in the arts of the sword. But going through Ayperos head wasn't as if the man offered a friendly challenge. If he gave him the chance. Ayperos would kill him on the spot, and this you could see in his eyes. No mercy, no remorse. Something he has never given to anyone, for when his blade are drawn, they will not besheathed untill they taste blood, or beside his corpse~ Wilson would be looking the man down, as he cominsed his dash like maneuver. He was indeed experienced… Wilson would watch as he approached, and take note of his weaponry. And odd set, but unique or offensive and defensive capabilities. Wilson would slide his right foot back, and and lean back slightly, dodging his angled strike at his neck with noted skill and his natural prowess as a world class assassian. Once the dodge was finished, Wilson would counter by bringing the blade in his right hand, horizontally at the man’s now explosed body, namely his shoulder muscle. Should this slash connect it woud create a sizable rip in the skin to draw blood from. Weather this initial attack hit or not, Wilson would begin his own onslaught of attacks, bringing his left over and down, in a vertical slash aimed at the man’s back side (since the attack involved a turn, these parts mentioned would be exposed, unless countered accordingly), to which it had such force, that it would slice the skin like butter unless his clothing prevented so. It would also cuase a considerable gash and drawing of blood, and if left unchecked massive blood losss…Wilson however was relentless and intent on testing this man. Weather his attacks followed through or not he would end his combination by crossing his arms at a blurring speed, and uncrossing them just as quick, exacting an x shaped slice at his opponents jugular region, i.e neck. If this slash hit…the jugular would be severed, but not enough to kill. Wilson was so precise in his strikes he could make them barely lethal, or extermly hellish and deadly. He didn’t want to kill this man, but the attempted strike at the neck was basically a warning to step his game up. Weather his last attacke hit or not, Wilson would be sure to retract his guard after his last attack, prepping for his opponents next move or counter. xXAyperosXx: ~Ayperos figured his attack would be dodged and instantly stoped spinning and brough his left hand back to block the mans first attck. Ayperos was strong and his blade didn't even move an inch. soon after he then looked back and swung his right hand around to block the second. This would leave their blades locked ((Causing the third attck to be canceled)). But this didn't seem to make Ayperos flench one bit. He smiles again under his mask, this was indeed going to be fun. For from his dodge Ayperos could tell that the man wanted to play with him, he can, but he better stay on his toes. Looking at the man he then bashes back, making his feet slide back, and the others if he wasn't braced for it. Then he would come back at him with full for and have his left hand raised back as if going to attack him, but then comes up with his right hand, the blade turned down, he would send an upwords slice straight up the middle of his body. If blocked, he would then come down with his other hand with a vertical slice from shoulder to torso.. But if dodged he would come back around with his right hand now in a downwords vertical strike. All of these attack would cause serious injury if conected, but not dead. Ayperos likes to look in their eyes as they die, and all of his foes have met this fate, but if he kill him, he wouldn't get the job, so he makes sure that he will just wound, but in his eyes you would think that he was going to kill you~ Wilson locked blades with the man. He was definitely no push over, if anything a trained expert in this field of sorts. He blocked both shots and didn’t move not one inch. He then pulled a maneuver by dashing backwards, throwing Wilson a slight tier forward. Then the mans counter attack began, as he took an odd looking combat pose. He’d send an upward slice from wilsons’ mid section to the top of his body. Little did his opponent know however, Wilson was wearing a special blend of metal armor known as Nyth Metal Armor. This armor is composed of titanium and steel, woven together to the smallest form of measurement, into a chian mesh which has been proven to be bullet retardent up to anything past a high calibur assualt riffle…(http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wilson_Thomason#Weapon_of_Choice ) the slash would ride the metal up his body, and simply shing off, but the force behind it would sting the hell out of wilson’s midsection and cuase slight pain, but it would be dulled down and allow him to perfectly counter the follow up slash, which judging by the motion of the arm was a vertical style slice aimed for the shoulder and down. Wilson would simply step to the side in a quick reflexed timed motion, swiftly leaning his body, only to raise his sword yet again at a surprise attack, which would involve another followed up strike. Their blades would clash on his right handed assault, to which Wilson countered with the blade in his left. The killing intent coming form his opponent excited Wilson and only cuased him to push forward…his personal skills were on point. But could he handle range. After blocking his last assault, Wilson would flick his ankles, and use his thrusters to shoot backwards aabout 10 feet from his opponents position and as he moved, he would throw 6 smoke bombs in his vicinity, to blind and cloud his vision. The bombs emited a loud “hisssssssssssssssssssssssssss” noise, and took the area of the rooftop rather quickly. From a distance of now 15 feet, Wilson would sheeth one of his katana, and grab 5 exploding shuriken and toss them in his opponents direction, though he could’ve been moving in the midst of the chaos to avoid them. Wilson would then use his infrared vison to keep track on the male’s movements so he himself wouldn’t be surprised. He would the draw his special rifle from his back side and cock it. It made a noise only because Wilson wanted it to…he wanted this man to know that not all fights are fair, and that he had ammunition. His range skills would be tested as if he made a move Wilson wouldn’t hesitate to shoot for he had the advantage of sight. xXAyperosXx: ~Ayperos took off as soon as the man shot up in the air. It was indeed dark, but the color of the mans armor and his thrusters made him easy to spot and Ayperos keeps moveing, for he knew with all that hitech stuff he had to have had something to be able to see ing the darkness. As he ran he drew his a small seeingly harmess looking knife, but in all honesty it wasnt, for it had a device on it that would send a massive shock through the body. This could also be used to disable the cars of this age so its best not to be hit by it. Ayperos know all to well that fights arnt fair, and doesn't playu fair either unless honor was riding on the line, but this, it most deffanatly wasnt. And as soon as he threw the knife he would pull out the other pistol and pop off a few shots, his aim was just as deadly with a firearm as it is with a sword. But the shots didn't aim for him, but for his thrusters on his boots. Hopfully the thrusters armt made out of the same metal as his armor, but his guns are customed and use a very high cailure. But as soon as he shot he lets off one more at the chest, so that if he hit the thrusters the bullet would hit him right in the chest before he falls... As soon as this is done he takes refuge behind the stone of the roof door and peeks over to look. But only slightly~ He's ready.. Wilson was even more impressed. His first instinct was to keep moving even in this type of situation which was the smartest thing to do. He’d taken cover, and Wilson could see him clearly like a hawk. Wilslon would then get hint in the air, by noise, of a projectile coming his way. He’d move to his side, keeping his eye on the main man, but that’s when out of no where, wilson’s booster’s had been penertaed , and began to short circuit. “!!..” Wilson would react quickly and front flip to catch himself accordingly. The jet boots are not made of the same metal…this man was tactical, antoher quality that was shined down upon. Wilson would stand as he used his x-ray to see the man hide behind a stone door. “You are ineed a worthy foe. You fight with tatics, and not brute strength…you remind me of myself….” Wilson would have his rifle in hand. The smoke was starting to clear, but enough was left to conceal wilson’s movments to a degree. “You’ve eanred your keep. You work for me, and I’ll make you richer than you could ever concive. Got a little get together and you’ve passed the test…well almost. Your next step however is to make it out alive and your money will be infront of the window of your apartment building.” Wilson would pick up the rifle and immediately begin fring explosive rounds of assault rifle fire. Every bullet would explode on impact of the stone door, and even if they didn’t connect to his opponents physical body, the heat would be fealt very easily. Wilson would then simultainously (literally while holding the rifle in one hand) throw exploding shuriken into the mix, only amplifiying the radious of explosions that were taking place. Then after the midst of it was over, Wilson would turn into a 70mph dash, laying down two things of C4 on his departure, on the ledge of the building. As he was leaping off of the edge, he would push the button to detonate the entire floor structure and the roof of the building they were on, caving it in completely. Wilson would land on the ground with a loud thud, cracks emitting from the weight of his mass and armor. He would look around, before opening a man hole in the street, and escaping into said hole. Only to head back to base for repairs of the sort The man would find that before he even approached him, Wilson had the money hand deilivered by an errand boy early around, as if he anticipated this man would be fit for the job, and wouldn’t you know it he was. If he survived, he was definitely a keepr for the future league of trained killers.. xXAyperosXx: ~As the man start shooting and throwing the explosives Ayperos would make a mad dash, holstering his pistols and jumps off the building as the floor stucture fell, getting off the building and crashing through the window of the next and instantly takeing off busting through the door and smashed through a window on the other side and grabs the side of the fir eascape and drops down, taking off once again down the ally way to his hotel. He was indeed very skilled, for any other would have fallen through the building. But not him. He keeps running, not a scratch on him, nor a rip in his clothing for the cloth is not only thick, but tuff anf highly resistant to flame. But he knows better thatn to go through the open and cuts through buildings and opened windows. Surly he lost that man by now. But seeing his skill, it wasn't over yet~ < To Ark 7 Ep 11 To Ark 7 Ep 12 > Category:Ark 7